Those Random Drabbles
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: A place for me to put all of those random things I write. Expect the expected. Reveal the revealed. Last time: when a rumour is not just a rumour
1. Hogwarts Restaurant

**June Funfair Event: Treasure Hunt: I7: Restaurant!Au**

 **Word Count: 298**

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts Restaurant. How may I help you today?"

"I would like a table for three."

"Of course, I will call you when one is available."

* * *

"My name is Penelope and I will be your waitress today. What would you like to order?"

"I would like a bit of everything."

"Ronald! Sorry ma'am, he was just joking."

* * *

"Table seven has ordered a meat feast, a salmon with mash and a plate of chips."

"Salmon with mash? Who does that?"

The voice that had spoken up belonged to none other than Albus Dumbledore, owner of Hogwarts restaurant. He had long, white hair which he kept in a hairnet, along with a long, white beard which he also kept in a hairnet. It was clear that he was the boss from the way the other chefs looked at him.

"This girl does, sir. Just roll with it," Penelope pleaded.

"You heard the woman!" the head chef cried, her Scottish accent sticking out like a sore thumb. "Get to work!"

The chefs moved in a systematic way, chopping and slicing and dicing. The pans sizzled beside them. "Filius, I think a little more pepper is needed," the head chef stated.

"Yes, Minerva!" Filius said, standing on his tip-toes to get to the pepper.

"Pomona, fewer herbs would be better for the mash, this time," Minerva said, standing beside the plump woman.

Pomona smiled. "Rolanda, the chips do _not_ have to be cut into birds."

Rolanda rolled her eyes. "Just teaching them how to fly."

"Severus—" at his deathly glare, she stopped. "—what you are doing right now is brilliant!"

Severus sneered.

"Penelope!" a voice called. "Table seven's orders are ready!"

* * *

"Here are your orders, and I will take your menu now. Thank you for waiting."

"Thank you, Penelope."

* * *

 **Well, this was crap. Can you tell I'm ill and running on not enough sugar? (at least, I was, but now I'm on too much sugar help)**

 **~Buttercat**


	2. House of Mirrors

**June Funfair Event; Haunted House; Moonlit Mirror Shattering**

 **June Funfair Event; Circus Attraction; Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley**

 **Word Count: 566**

 **Slight OOC**

 **Character death**

* * *

Their first date was a simple affair; they dined at a small restaurant where Petunia received a lily bouquet. She didn't say anything to Vernon, but she threw it away when she got home. Their second date wasn't much better; they went to a fast food place in Little Whinging where she received food poisoning from an undercooked chicken wrap.

The third date was their final date, and it was the most exciting. Well, one would call it exciting if they enjoyed the feeling of fear.

The Summer Funfair in Little Whinging had a tendency to be pretty boring. Petunia used to go every year with her sister, Lily Evans. Lily was a witch, and Petunia wasn't. They stopped going when Petunia was fourteen years old.

That was five years ago now, but Petunia had heard the fair was going to be great this year, and she wasn't missing out on that. Also, it was a cheap deal, and she wasn't going to miss out on that.

Vernon bought the tickets for her. "You don't want to go in there," the ticket seller had said ominously. "It's dangerous."

Vernon shrugged, taking Petunia's hand. "We'll be fine," he said, leading her into the fair.

Petunia glanced back at the man that gave them the tickets. "What if he is right?" she asked her boyfriend, worry lacing her voice.

"Don't worry, love."

So she didn't. She laughed as Vernon failed to win her a bear, smiled as he led her onto the carousel, and kissed him on the cheek when he finally won the bear he tried so hard to get. Time passed quickly and the sun kept creeping lower down the sky.

They decided to enter the house of mirrors last. "Hey, look at this!" Petunia called.

Vernon started laughing as he spotted his girlfriend in the mirror. Instead of a thin body, she was now around the size of Vernon.

They were too busy laughing at each other to notice the dark figure at the back of the room.

Moments after Vernon proudly showed off a massive nose, a scream sounded from outside. Petunia flinched, turning around. As she spotted the figure, she turned pale, recognising the hooked nose from inside the hood. "Snape," she hissed, turning to face the seventeen-year-old male.

"Hello, Tuney," he said. "Nice to see you again."

He pulled a stick—no, _wand—_ out of his pocket, pointing it at Vernon. "I believe I'll have some fun with this one first."

Petunia gulped. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"This is for ignoring Lily for all these years. It's just an added bonus that I have to do this for the Dark Lord anyway."

She started crying then, loud sobs. The sounds of chaos flew in from outside. " _Silencio,_ " he said, and Petunia was quiet.

'You bastard,' she mouthed.

"Painful," Snape replied. "Have you got any last words?"

He prodded his wand into Vernon's side. "Petunia," Vernon said, "there are no goodbyes—there's only love. I will forever love you."

" _Avada kedavra!_ "

Vernon fell down, lifeless. "No," she mouthed, horrified.

She turned away from the body. _I can't do this. My precious boyfriend… No!_

Suddenly, a jet of light raced towards her. She ducked, and the mirror in front of her smashed, the broken pieces reflecting the moonlight seeping in from the open gap in the wall. " _Avada kedavra!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: This is not very horror-like, I apologise. And the writing is horrible. But I digress. You may think Severus is OOC but I believe it would be some kind of crazy thing he would do for Lily, oops. Well, he** _ **is**_ **slightly OOC. Spot the slightly demonic Death Eater much (?).**

 **~Buttercat**


	3. Oh, Hermione

**Arithmancy #1, write about a character showing these traits: (1) loyalty, (2) rivalry, (3) outgoing, (3) maybe witty ?**

 **Word Count: 662**

 **Linked to another drabble called** _ **Blindness**_ **in** _ **Books Made of Gold,**_ **which is the prequel.**

 **Oh, Hermione...**

* * *

 ****

 **"Who did this to you?" Harry asked, going up to Hermione's hospital bed. He had only found out yesterday that his friend was injured, but couldn't see her as he was in the middle of a meeting. He came as quick as he could today, after chatting to five people in the corridor.**

 **"I—"**

 **"Don't make up some excuse, Hermione, because I need to know. Was it Malfoy? I wouldn't mind fighting him..."**

 **"It wasn't him, Harry," Hermione said wearily, turning away from her best friend. "Where's Ron?"**

 **Harry looked away from her. "He—he couldn't come."**

 **"Just because I'm injured, he can't face me anymore? I thought he was supposed to be a Gryffindor!"**

 **Harry gulped. "He doesn't like that you're hurt."**

 **"** ** _I_** **don't like that I'm hurt, but I'm still here! Maybe because I have to be, but still, he could at least try."**

 **Hermione sniffed, but Harry knew she wasn't crying. Hermione had trained herself not to cry, after all, she had gone through one wizarding war.**

 **"Are you Harry Potter?" A small child on the other side of the hospital wing asked.**

 **Harry sighed. It appeared that he could never get away from the fans. "Yes, I am."**

 **The girl squealed excitedly. "My sister told me all about you! She said that you saved loads of people! Is that true?"**

 **"Well... I suppose I did, but loads of other people helped. Like Hermione here."**

 **Hermione waved, but the girl looked startled. "What happened to her face?"**

 **Harry winced. "She was attacked. It's not her fault."**

 **"My mum was attacked! That's why we're here, to see her."**

 **"Ana, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" another girl asked.**

 **"Ella, this is Mister Harry Potter!" Ana said happily, pointing at Harry.**

 **"Really?" Ella didn't even glance at Harry. "Come on, Ana, we have to leave now."**

 **"Bye!"**

 **Ana waved to Harry, who waved back to the small girl. He turned back to Hermione, who was looking rather sad. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.**

 **"I'm fine."**

 **That statement had a darker meaning to it that Harry didn't want to explore. He glanced away from his friend. "Ron truly is sorry he can't be here," he said softly. "He thought it would be too hard."**

 **"Too hard? What, for him? Fat chance!"**

 **"Hermione..."**

 **"No, Harry, listen to me. I can't even see what my face looks like. I know it's mangled. The person messed me up in more way that one. And he can't even bare to see me."**

 **"I'm sure he has his reasons, Hermione," Harry replied, but he personally couldn't think of any reasons why Ron would stay away.**

 **"Harry, I love how you're trying to defend your friend, but even you know he has no reason to stay behind."**

 **It sounded a lot like Hermione had figured out why Ron wasn't visiting her. "Hermione, what's wrong? Ron wouldn't usually leave you like this. Was there something else?"**

 **He looked her in her face for the first time. Half of her skin had been ripped off, seemingly by a magical object as the scar wasn't fading. Her eyes were a startling white, with only a hint of the brown they were before. Harry knew that wasn't all that had happened, either.**

 **Hermione sobbed, a real cry this time. "My baby..."**

 **"Your baby? Oh man, that's horrible. Ginny is pregnant, maybe she will let you two help with the baby."**

"I doubt it. Who would let a blind person near a baby?" Hermione laughed humorlessly. "It's fine, Harry. It's—it's not like I wanted to be a mother, anyway…"

"Are you sure you can't tell me who did this to you, though? I will beat them up for you."

"Harry, it's fine. I'm tired."

This wasn't his Hermione, but his Hermione also didn't have that abused look in her eyes. Harry turned away from his friend. "I will come again tomorrow, and try and get Ron to come too."

"Bye, Harry."


	4. After the final battle

**Potions assignment #1, write about someone being paralysed.**

 **Extra prompts:**

 **(word) fainted, (word) baby, (item) rattle, (item) flower pot, (phrase) I almost couldn't breathe!, (phrase) I'll do anything!, (character) Neville Longbottom, (character) Pomona Sprout**

* * *

Neville was paralysed in fear; the Death Eaters were getting closer to them. He took a deep breath in. He could do this. He will do this. Neville moved forward, his heart still pounding in his chest.

He made sure his earmuffs were on properly before pulling the Mandrakes out of their flower pots. He remembered that when he was in his second year, he had fainted when he pulled out a baby Mandrake because he hadn't put his earmuffs on properly, even though he was the best at Herbology. He didn't want to experience what the adult Mandrakes provided.

He glanced at his teacher, who smiled at him before throwing a Devils Snare at an advancing Death Eater. That brought him back to reality, and he threw another Mandrake at a Death Eater who got too close to Pomona for his liking.

Later, he sat with Pomona and Ron, who was congratulating him on his kill. Neville was still in shock over the fact that he, little Neville Longbottom, managed to kill the only thing keeping Voldemort alive. Him! He was failing most subjects—although he had gotten slightly better as he was afraid of the Carrow siblings.

"I almost couldn't breathe!" Neville said. "I didn't think that I would survive attacking the Death Eaters, let alone the snake!"

"I know right, mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm just glad you made it out okay," Pomona said. "I couldn't bear if my best student died."

"Hey, Neville," a voice said next to his ear. "Can you do something for me?"

"I'll do anything, Harry!" Neville jumped to his feet.

"Can you follow me?"

"Of course."

They walked over to the Floo. They were halfway there before Neville worked up the courage to ask Harry where they were going. "We're going to see Andromeda—Tonks' mother."

"Why?"

Harry looked away. "She has my godson. I haven't even spent any time with him yet, and now..."

Neville stopped. "Are they dead?"

"Yes..."

Neville hissed. "Another orphan at the hands of Death Eaters. Why?"

Harry didn't answer. Silence fell over them uncomfortably as they walked on. Neville twirled his ripped robes around his finger before he made it to the fireplace. People crowded around, waiting for their chance to get away.

"Come on," Harry said when it was their turn, stepping into the fireplace.

Neville followed him, and Harry called out "Tonks Manor!" Neville felt a tugging sensation in his navel before he was transported into another house. "Who's there?" He heard a lady ask.

"I don't know if you remember me," Harry begun, "but I'm—"

A woman stepped into the room, holding a small baby that was shaking a rattle. Neville stood back. It wasn't, it couldn't be, no. She had died. She had died, right? He had seen Molly kill her, she had died, evaporated, unless she regenerated here—he thought Harry knew? Wait, Harry? Why wasn't he reacting?

"You're Harry Potter, I know. Who's this?"

Neville blinked. That didn't sound like Bellatrix, but she looked so much like her. Twins, maybe? Perhaps sisters?

"This is Neville Longbottom. Nev, this is Andromeda Tonks."

Andromeda. He had heard that before, right? Harry said something about Andromeda being Tonks' mother.

She lost a daughter.

Oh.

"Harry, why are you here? Is the battle over? Where is my Dora?"

He saw the woman's face crumple as she realised. "Oh no. No, no, no. My Dora is not dead, you're lying. No!"

The baby started crying, dropping the rattle onto the floor. Andromeda started rocking him, but to no avail as the baby just got louder. "Here, hold Teddy," she said, shoving the baby into Neville's hands as tears streamed down her face.

Neville blinked for two moments, before rocking the baby gently. He had to treat it like he did his plants; Pomona always complimented him on his gentleness. "Here, little guy," he said, allowing the baby to suck on his—thankfully clean—finger.

Andromeda wiped away tears, her dark eyes still glistening. "Have you ever thought about having children?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged, gently shifting the baby. "Not really. Maybe I will one day."

And he did.

* * *

Mm, this is great! So great...

I tried

~Buttercat


	5. Swapped

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Term #5, Assignment #1 Fairytales**

 **Task: Write about someone taking the place of someone else, having bad intentions**

 **Additional prompts: (feeling) hate, (word) exchange**

* * *

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

 **Phantom of the Opera Prompts:**

 **(plot point) someone taking another's place**

 **My Chemical Romance (2002–2006)**

 **(lyric) "For the good guys, and the bad guys, for the monsters that I've been." -** _ **Sleep**_

 **Word Count: 982**

* * *

 **Swapped**

* * *

 _Early August_

Bartemius Crouch Jr had always been in his father's shadow—quite literally in the last few years, as he was hardly ever allowed to leave his father's sight. He had only ever joined Voldemort as he wanted to be free. If his father hadn't been so controlling, they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

He managed to slip away before the Quidditch World Cup. He met with Voldemort and the rat Peter Pettigrew.

"So, Bartemius, why has it taken so long for you to find me?" the Dark Lord croaked, his voice sounding unused.

"I am sorry, my lord. My father had put me under the imperius curse for all this time, and I have only just managed to throw it off."

"Very well. Don't tell me you have forgotten your manners now, boy. Kneel before me."

Barty obeyed, crouching in front of his master, whose small form was wrapped and placed on an armchair. "Of course, my lord. I am here now to assist you, my lord. How can I help, my lord?"

"You could start by backing up just a little bit," his Lord said.

Barty complied, still watching his master with a critical eye. "You need to go to Hogwarts," the Dark Lord said, his voice low but demanding.

"How can I do that, my lord?" Barty asked, glancing back at the human rat who stood in the corner of the room, suspicious over whether he should be hearing this or not.

"You impersonate one of the teachers—Wormtail, who was going to be the new Defence professor again?"

"Alastor Moody," Pettigrew—the treacherous coward— said.

"Yes, him. Become him, use Polyjuice Potion—I know you can make it, Bartemius, you were one of the best at potions in the circle—and get his hairs. Make sure he cannot react. Lock him up somewjer, whatever. Just don't let him get away."

"Why must I do this, my lord?"

"Wormtail."

A simple Stinging Hex was sent his way, and it was only then that Barty missed the pain from when he disrespected Voldemort. At least it wasn't a _Crucio_... "Sorry, my lord."

"Next time, hold your tongue. However, you are doing this because the Triwizard Tournament is going to Hogwarts, and I would like you to submit Harry Potter into the Tournament. I don't care how you do it, just make sure it happens or you'll get a worse punishment than a petty hex sent your way by an incapable rat."

Pettigrew winced, but Barty just smirked. "Of course, my lord," he replied, his voice steady. "I will not fail you. Harry Potter will get what he deserves."

"Do not kill him yourself. Leave that to me. He must die by my hands alone."

Barty could not wait to receive the glory he would if this plan succeeded. He would become the Dark Lord's right-hand man, like he deserved. That Severus Snape did not deserve the glory, neither did Lucius Malfoy...

* * *

The thirty-first of August was when he striked. He disabled the wards at Moody's place before meeting the older man outside in the garden. "Hello," Barty smiled, before throwing a simple _Crucio_ at Moody.

Moody writhed around on the floor, causing Barty to smirk. Gods, how he _hated_ the Auror who had caught him at the Longbottoms'. "We are going to exchange roles," he said, glaring at the man with a strong distaste. "I will teach the children in your place. After all, it wouldn't do for them to be stuck under your paranoid influence, would it?"

He lifted the curse, peering down at the insufferable Auror. "You bastard," Moody spat out, his voice laced with pain.

"This is for all the good guys, the bad guys, and all the monsters I've been. This is for the overlooked, the unimportant, the invisible. But most importantly, this is for the Dark Lord," Barty said, before smashing his foot onto Moody's head.

* * *

 _Late October_

The Goblet of Fire was here at Hogwarts. It would only be open for a day, and then the three—or four, if Barty did his job right—names would be called out, signifying the Champions. Barty knew that he only had one chance, so he waited until night, when everyone should've been asleep. With a simple Handwriting Charm, Barty copied Harry's name on to a slip of paper, before creeping down to the Great Hall. The Goblet had been left unattended, much to Barty's relief. This blunder of Dumbledore's would haunt him forever.

Barty stepped over the age line, his heart racing. He was older than seventeen, obviously, but what if Dumbledore had thought to put a maximum age as well?

However, that did not seem to be the case, as Barty successfully wired the Goblet to recognise four houses. A quick _tempus_ told him that it was five minutes past two in the morning. It was still early, so no one would see him, unless they were up at a ridiculous time. That sounded likely of the suspicious Severus Snape, but Barty doubted that even he would be up at that time, as even bats needed sleep.

 _The next day_

One sheet flew out of the goblet and into Dumbledore's hand. "Fleur Delacour!"

Barty clapped politely, but impatience was staring to strike him.

"Viktor Krum!"

A louder cheer sounded this time—the eighteen-year-old student from Durmstrang was quite popular. Some people liked his good looks; others liked him due to his success in Quidditch. Barty just wanted him to leave already.

"Cedric Diggory!"

The sixth year Hufflepuff make prefect made his way to the room. Barty leaned forward in his chair.

The room was silent. Funny what a single slip of paper could do to a room. It wasn't like the piece of paper was unexpected, or anything. Everyone knew it would appear. Everyone knew that Potter would be part of it.

Of course they did.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

 **This is not amazing, but I think it's okay. I'm not entirely sure I've done the prompt right, but this was the thing that stuck out the most, so I went with it…**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Buttercat**


	6. Coma

**Charms Assignment #1, write about someone who just won't wake up**

 **Word count: 503**

* * *

Harry stood in the hospital wing, his youngest son holding onto his hand. He stared at the form on the bed, her red locks curling around her face, her eyes closed as if she were only resting. James shook her, and Harry didn't have the heart to tell him off.

"Why won't she wake up? Daddy, why is she still asleep?"

Harry winced at those words, although his heart ached for his son, who didn't deserve this. "She is in a coma," he said, his voice monotone.

"What's a coma?"

Harry blinked. "A really deep sleep."

"Why is Mummy in one?"

"Something went wrong after she had Lily."

"This is Lily's fault?"

Harry looked at his feet. He couldn't deny it, as the thought had run through his own mind. Albus shook his hand gently. "Sure baby didn't mean it," he said, glancing at his mother on the bed, his green eyes filled with a sadness Harry couldn't understand.

"Mummy in really deep sleep?" James asked.

Harry nodded, watching the rise of Ginny's chest. "If I be loud, she wake up?" James asked, his voice hopeful.

Harry shrugged. "Mummy!" James yelled in her ear, but Ginny didn't even twitch.

He looked up at Harry, his blue eyes filled with confusion. Albus put his spare thumb in his mouth, his small hand wrapping itself tighter around his finger. "Daddy, she usually wakes up when I shout in her ear."

Harry blinked. Ginny usually did wake up, but Ginny was in a coma, she couldn't respond, she was effectively dead. He had never thought of it that way—his wife could die, she could be dying right now, maybe her breathing would stop, no!

James began nudging Ginny, his jabs getting sharper with every failed attempt. "Daddy, she won't wake up!"

Harry took a shaky breath, tears brimming in his eyes. His son was so young. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this at all.

James sighed, before leaning in to give his mother a sloppery kiss on the cheek. He looked up when she didn't respond. "Mummy loves my rare kisses. I kissed her. She not respond."

The tears fell. _'What's wrong with you?'_ Harry thought to himself. _'You witnessed death, and you can't bear when your wife is just in a really deep sleep?'_

 _'Your wife is in a coma,'_ he reasoned with himself. _'And your eldest son is trying his hardest to get her back, without success. I think crying is allowed.'_

"I just want my Mummy," James said, sitting onto the hospital floor.

"Baby did this," Albus said quietly, his voice muffled from his thumb that was still tucked into the corner of his mouth. "Baby has to fix."

Harry just shrugged, the world becoming quieter the longer he gazed upon his resting wife. He could see James standing up, he could see James poking her, he could see James pulling open her eyelids, but the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat. His sons…

This was all Lily's fault.


	7. Feelings

Astronomy assignment #1, write about someone who is outshined by everyone else (mainly Harry)

Extra prompts: (feeling) disappointed, (word) neglected, (character) Ron Weasley, (action) holding back a bitter comment, (dialogue) I can never be the best. No matter how hard I try, there's always someone better than me.

Word count: 501

()

On phone, sorry about formatting

()

Harry always was better than Ron, and that was not fair in any way. He got all the attention for supposedly destroying You-Know-Who when he was a baby, and even Harry admitted that he couldn't remember anything from that day—other than the screams of his dying mother and a flash of green light. People loved him because he defeated You-Know-Who—again—in their first year. He got attention for being a parselmouth as well, even though it was seriously disturbing and did not deserve recognition. Then there was the whole affair with the chamber, and his godfather escaped Azkaban...

It was like Harry Potter always went asking for trouble.

Now his name appeared from the cup, which should have been impossible because he wasn't old enough, and Fred and George had tried. Of course, Harry Potter got everything, and left Ron feeling neglected and alone. Harry knew that Ron wanted to take part in the tournament. Harry knew, and he still found a way to get into the tournament. It just wasn't fair!

The disappointment that had flown through Ron when Harry's name was called was strong. Ron needed the money for his family. Harry didn't. He was the only one that was even alive, and his vault contained more gold than his father had earned in his life—along with all that his grandparents had earned in their lives. Harry didn't need the money, never had, yet he gets it all.

Hermione didn't understand. Her parents were middle-class citizens, and she never wanted to prove herself. She wasn't seventh-best; she was an only child! He had a legacy to live up to, all of his brothers were well-liked.

"Maybe you should just talk to Harry."

Ron looked up sharply. Biting his tongue to prevent a bitter comment escaping his lips, he looked away, contemplating his next sentence. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her feelings—otherwise he would have no friends. "No."

"Why not? Harry hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He's done everything wrong!"

Ron was aware that he was getting quite emotional, but he had buried himself into a hole that he couldn't get out of. He said what he did, so he had to face the consequences; explaining himself to his best friend.

"How so?"

"I thought Harry was different, but even he deliberately tries to be better than me. I can never be the best. No matter how hard I try, there's always someone better than me. My brothers, my sister, Harry... I'm always the worst."

"Maybe you should tell him this? It might make things better. You would understand each other better then as well."

Ron sighed. "You can't just tell someone your feelings, Hermione. That's like telling someone all of your personal information. You just don't do it."

Hermione pulled a face, obviously disagreeing with Ron's logic. She looked into his eyes, confusion in her gaze. "Then why are you telling me?" she asked, her voice low and unsteady.

"I'm not sure, if I'm honest."

()

This was crap.

~Buttercat


	8. Samhain's Eve

**First of August, 2016 :)**

* * *

 **Potions #2: Write about killing something innocent, to get something from it/them or for sport.**

 **Extra Prompt: (word) boy**

 **Word Count: 748**

* * *

 **Summary: All he has ever wanted is power, and now he will get it.**

* * *

 **Samhain's Eve**

* * *

Power. It is all he has ever wanted.

Power. It is the foundation that any Dark Lord needs to become well-known.

Power. It is one thing he will never let escape his grasp.

* * *

"This boy will not be my destruction, Severus. I will make sure of that."

"How do you know it is actually him? It may be the Longbottom boy that the prophecy is referring to."

"It's always the half-bloods that bring the most destruction."

Both men look away from the other, each of them thinking of their own experiences. "Yeah. I suppose you are correct. Just spare the mudblood for me, my Lord."

"If you wish, Severus. I will do that much for you, although why you won't just pick a respectable pureblood for your mate confuses me." He looked at his young follower for a moment. "Now leave; I have business to attend to, and your presence is most disturbing."

* * *

The first time he ever doubts himself is in front of the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow. He is sure that he will succeed, but, as he told Severus, it is always half-bloods that bring the most destruction. After all, Pettigrew—who he loathes, despite the fact that the rat is the reason he is here—willingly betrayed his friends just because he feels left out of all of their petty games, and he is half-muggle, half-mudblood. Severus is also another example of a half-blood that causes a lot of destruction.

And he _himself_ is the half-blood that causes the most destruction.

And he _loves_ it.

There's no time, however, to doubt himself now. He has to destroy this boy before it grows old enough to react. He has to kill the boy now before it grows old enough to kill _him._

He does not want that at all. It would be a major setback, especially as it takes years for his spirit to be ready for ritual…

He digresses. He really isn't ready for what he might find inside…

Wand out. Chin up. Instant confidence boost.

The door is easy to pass, considering the fact that he expected there to be extra wards on the front of the house. Dumbledore really is stupid. He thinks he's indestructible, when really it's the opposite, which is better for the Dark side. Maybe he will send Severus, who will always be his favourite spy, to kill him once he destroys this boy. That would destroy them all.

Hopefully.

A scream is heard. He is sure he hears the baby giggling as the mudblood carries it up the stairs, her movements frantic. His eyes move downwards, landing on a bedraggled fool of a pureblood. "Move," he orders, not wanting to waste valuable blood, but he knows it will be useless.

"Not Harry!" Potter says, his voice shaky and fearful. Potter still tries to block his way, however, the perks of a true Gryffindor. "Please, not Lily!"

" _Avada kedavra!_ "

Potter falls to the floor in an unsophisticated heap. He feels guilty for a slim moment, before stepping over the body. What has been done cannot be changed, and besides, it's not like Potter is the first pureblood he has killed.

The stairs are an easy obstacle to pass—even though he hasn't been to Hogwarts since he last applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, he can still remember the pain of trudging up all of those stairs. One door is closed, leading him to believe the mudblood and the boy are behind it. A swift charm later, the door is blasted off of its hinges, scattering the useless defence of toys that the mudblood attempted to defend them with. "Please, not Harry, anything but Harry. Take my life, but please not Harry!"

"Move, you silly girl."

He senses her hesitation. He knows that she wants to move, wants to save herself. _She would have done well in Slytherin, if she wasn't a mudblood._

"Not Harry…"

Her voice is getting weaker, and she glances down at her stomach. _So she's pregnant?_

"I won't ask you again. Either you move, or you both die."

The mudblood decides the latter was less desirable, so she steps aside, her chest heaving. He can see her hands shaking, and her green eyes flicker with multiple different emotions, but she steps aside and that's all that matters. " _Avada kedavra,_ " he says, pointing his wand at the baby's forehead.

It dies, and a rush of power suddenly floods through him. He is successful. He has won.

* * *

 **Most people don't like present tense, but maybe it's effective? I'm not sure.**

 **I hope this counts, Voldy-babe killed Harry to gain more power and protection, and also to sway Lily over to Snapey? I'm not sure if this will count...**

 **~Buttercat**


	9. Oi, Bell

**First of August, 2016**

* * *

 **Fairytales #2**

 **Write about how much it took your chosen pairing to finally get together! It should be obvious that it was a hard way.**

 **Extra prompt: (feeling) desperation**

 **Pairing: Katie Bell/ Marcus Flint**

 **Word Count: 1472**

* * *

 **Summary: Flint had been trying to get Katie's attention for ages. Will he ever get the girl?**

* * *

" **Oi, Bell!"**

* * *

"Oi, Bell."

Katie sighed, before turning around to face the person who called her name. She looked at their extremely shiny shoes, before moving her eyes up their body, groaning when she spotted the green-and-silver tie. Abandoning the thought that this would actually be a good conversation, she glanced at their face, noticing the defined features immediately. "What do you want, Flint?"

She had heard all about the Slytherin Captain. Oliver loved ranting about him. He was actually pretty handsome, though, now that she thought about it… _Katie, snap out of it! He is a Slytherin, you are a Gryffindor, you two will never get together. He will never like you!_

"I heard that you made the Gryffindor team. I wanted to congratulate you by taking you out to the next Hogsmeade weekend. It's in two weeks."

Katie's breath hitched in her throat, and she let it out shakily, feeling her cheeks reddening. She thought of her reply very carefully. "In case it slipped your notice, Flint, I am a second-year. I cannot go to Hogsmeade."

"That's a shame."

"Of course it is."

The sarcasm lingered in her voice, and she didn't even feel bad. He was just doing it to distract her from Quidditch.

"Maybe we should meet up somewhere in the castle."

 _He's a Slytherin. You don't want a Slytherin like that._

"How about _no_."

She walked around him in an attempt to get him to leave her alone.

"Your loss. Good luck on Saturday, by the way. You're going to need it. Slytherin will thrash you."

Katie sighed. Slytherin's were always bastards, anyway.

* * *

The next time he talked to her was after the game. He was drenched in sweat, but still managed to look cute. _Focus, Katie!_

"Oi, Bell."

"What now, Flint?"

"Good game."

"I know. We won."

"Who would have thought it?"

Katie noticed the playful glint in his eyes; it reminded her of the Weasley twins. "Katie," she heard

Angelina call. "Where are you?"

"You're a dick, Flint," Katie said. "Gryffindor is the better team."

"If you believe so. Meet me next week?"

"In your dreams. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't mix."

* * *

She didn't hear from Flint for a while after that. Katie thought he had lost interest, and it seemed like it as well, if the rumors of him being found in an abandoned classroom with another sixth-year were true. Katie didn't mind, why would she mind? Flint was just another hot boy that would never be interested in her. She didn't need him, she didn't need anyone—besides, Alicia Spinnet was really pretty, and she had heard that she was also into girls. It wouldn't harm anyone if she was to date her, would it?

All of that changed when she was sent a gift at Yule—as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she actually found it romantic. An extra present (or five, now that she was on the team) stood next to her usual pile that she received, but this one stood out because it was wrapped in _green_. Green was such a horrible colour. It symbolised death, and was also the colour of Slytherin's.

She opened it carefully, wary of any traps that might spring out. After all, she would never put it past a Slytherin to try and harm a Gryffindor Chaser. However, instead of anything harmful, a pack of Chocolate Frogs and a letter laying in the wrapping paper. She opened the letter, chewing her bottom lip.

 _Bell,_

 _I am guessing that you didn't expect to hear from me so soon. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Yule. Also, Slytherin will beat you again for the Quidditch Cup._

 _Please meet me in an empty classroom one day._

 _Marcus._

Katie sighed. Her heart was telling her one thing, but her head was telling her another, and she wasn't almost sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing. She had to make the better decision. She wrote on the back of his own letter.

 _Flint,_

 _No thank you. I will not become another one of your sluts._

 _Katie._

* * *

Flint was definitely insulted by that letter she sent at Yule. They had been back at Hogwarts for six months and he hadn't come up to her, which she was happy about. She didn't need a Slytherin to tarnish her name, she could do that herself if she wanted it that badly. He wasn't good for her: he was too old, too good-looking, too perfect.

She didn't need him.

* * *

Two weeks into the new school year and he came over to her.

"Oi, Bell."

Why was he always so brash?

"Yes, Flint?"

"You're in your third-year now, right? So you should go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me."

"Let me think about that." She hesitated for one second. "No."

"Why not?"

"You're too old, for a start. You're like eighteen, right? I'm only thirteen."

"I'm actually seventeen."

"Same thing. Also, you're a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor. It wouldn't be proper."

His eyes darkened. "Since when have Gryffindor's done things properly?"

"Ever since you came along."

* * *

He left her alone for a long time after that. No secret gift at Yule. No more asking her to Hogsmeade. No taunts on the Quidditch Pitch. She missed him, in a way. He had reminded her of an extremely lost puppy.

* * *

The next time she heard from him was when he sent her an owl in August. All of that drama had gone on at Hogwarts, and he didn't even care. Katie was constantly worrying about everyone she knew—she had even thought about asking him if he was okay—but he didn't even annoy her once.

She thought about burning the letter at first. Then she thought about sending it back unread. She read it, eventually, because she wasn't that petty. She just wanted him to wait.

 _Bell,_

 _I failed all of my N.E.W.T.'s, so that means I am coming back to Hogwarts. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me now?_

 _Marcus._

She decided it wasn't worth opening anyway.

* * *

With the Dementors hanging around outside, Hogwarts wasn't anywhere near as enjoyable. She felt robbed of her happiness, and wasn't surprised when Harry fell off of his broom when they appeared at the Quidditch match.

Something that she decided was much like a Dementor stopped her when she was on her way to the Hospital Wing.

"Are you okay, Bell?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"That was a nasty fall that Potter took. That could have easily been you."

"It wasn't. I'm _fine_."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now leave me alone."

"Why won't you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Are you still on about that?" She wanted to get away.

"Please go. Life's not the same without you by my side."

"I have never been by your side, Flint, so you don't know how different it is." She _needed_ to get away.

"Please, Bell? Think about it at least?"

"I have thought about it, Flint. My answer is still the same. _No._ We are not made for each other, Flint. We never will be." She wanted that to be a lie.

He looked desperate. "Bell, please. It's my last year here, and I really like you."

"That is bullshit if I've ever heard it. Please, let me go." _Please don't let me go._

He looked so helpless. She felt awful.

"If you wish, Bell."

* * *

He left Hogwarts at the end of the year, and she missed him. He no longer bothered her in the halls, nor did he ask her on Hogsmeade dates. She missed his annoying charm, his annoying good looks, his annoying questions. She missed him.

However, the Tournament and O.W.L.'s took over, and she soon forgot about him.

Until he sent her a letter out of the blue.

 _Bell,_

 _I heard that there is a ball at Hogwarts this Yule. Will you go with me?_

 _Marcus._

She sighed.

 _Flint,_

 _I wouldn't go with you, but I'm already going with Alicia. Sorry._

 _Flint._

* * *

Two long years. One deathly curse. Zero times talking.

She was laying on the hospital bed feeling helpless when he came. She must have looked a mess. Everywhere hurt, and here he was.

"What do you want, Flint?" Katie asked, her voice weak.

"You look a mess."

"Thanks. Is that all you came for?"

Flint lowered his head. He looked _sad._ "Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels perfect. I feel great."

He winced. "Bad question, I know."

"What are you doing here, Flint? I am not in the mood for your mind-games today, Flint. I'm tired."

"I'm here to see you. Obviously."

"Why?"

"It appears that I still like you, after three years without seeing you."

Katie blinked. " _Why_?"

"You're amazing, beautiful, stunning, and funny."

Katie blushed. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You—you…"

"I love you, Katie Bell."

"I—I love you too…"

* * *

 **Not sure if I've done the prompt right, but it's close enough and also really cute. I don't think it will be good enough for an Acceptable though whoops**

 **~Buttercat**


	10. My Twin Brother

**Third of August, 2016**

* * *

 **Myths and Legends #3 task one**

 **Write about a character and an OC twin.**

 **WARNING: Depressing themes, suicide**

 **Word Count: 821**

* * *

 **Summary: She's brought back to her first few weeks at Hogwarts.**

* * *

 **My Twin Brother**

* * *

"It's our first day today, James!" Elizabeth exclaimed, bursting into her twin brother's bedroom.

Turning over in his bed, James let out a low groan, his arm going over his ear in an attempt to block out his sister. "If you don't get up in three seconds, I'm going to jump on you."

James didn't reply. Instead, he used his remaining arm to pull up his blanket, a lazy smile gracing his face. He was probably dreaming about ice-cream again. Weird boy.

"Three." Elizabeth took a step closer to his bed, smiling maliciously.

"Two." She bent her knees, wincing as they cracked.

"One!" She leapt onto his bed.

He let out a moan. "Get off me, fatty," he said, reaching out his arms to push his sister.

She rolled off of his bed, landing on the carpet in a heap. "Time to get up, Sleepyhead! Today we're going to Hogwarts!"

"Gryffindor… Wait, today?"

"Yes, silly! Today, we're going to Hogwarts!"

Elizabeth was slightly nervous. Throughout the train journey, James had preferred to speak with this stuck-up pureblood over herself, and even though they were twins, he hardly said a word to her. She glanced over to where he stood, laughing loudly and disrupting the whole ceremony. She sighed; she knew she was loved, but it felt like she was already losing her brother.

"Black, Sirius."

Ah, the stuck-up pureblood. He practically strutted over to the hat, winking at _her_ brother as he went. The hat sat on his head for a while. _Please be Slytherin. Anything but Gryffindor. I don't want to lose my brother completely. Please…_

"Gryffindor!"

 _I tried…_

"Yes!" She heard her brother whisper.

The Sorting was so slow. There were so many people that it made her head hurt! Finally, her name was called.

"Potter, Elizabeth."

"Good luck, Lizzy. Please be in Gryffindor," her brother said from behind her.

Knees trembling, she made her way up. She sat down on the stool, her arms shaking as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

" _Another Potter, eh? I haven't seen one of you in a while._ "

 _My brother is next._

" _Two in one year?_ "

 _Yeah, we're twins. Do you usually have conversations with people whilst sorting them?_

" _No._ "

 _Okay. I would like to be in Gryffindor, if that's okay?_

" _It's not._ "

 _Oh. Why not?_

" _You don't belong in Gryffindor. You belong somewhere else, like Ravenclaw or Slytherin._ "

 _Not Slytherin!_

" _Are you sure?_ "

 _Of course I'm sure! Have you heard of a Potter in Slytherin? I would rather be in Ravenclaw, thanks._

" _So it will be. Better be_ Ravenclaw!"

Elizabeth took a deep breath in, trying to ignore her brother's betrayed look. She would apologise later. Now, though, she had to meet her new housemates.

Two weeks had passed. Elizabeth had made friends with the quiet girl in her dorm, who was called Dorcas. James still wasn't talking to her.

She didn't understand what his problem was. So what if she was sorted into a different house to him? He had already made three new friends in his house—and one enemy, who Elizabeth felt sorry for—so he didn't need her holding his hand anymore. They were growing up, they had to split up at one point.

One more week of James ignoring her left Elizabeth skipping Charms—the only lesson that the Ravenclaw's had with the Gryffindor's. She got in deep trouble with her Head of House the next day, but she found herself not caring. She didn't like Charms anyway, she found it dreadfully boring and she could be spending that time doing something better instead, like researching Potions or making Potions.

She missed her brother.

Why was he ignoring her? Why? _Why_?

She hadn't done anything wrong…

Halloween. She hated Halloween.

Every Halloween, she was reminded of another bad memory of James. This Halloween was her first few weeks at Hogwarts. Last Halloween was when he forced her to prank Severus Snape. The Halloween before, though, was the year he died.

She missed her brother.

Her best friend, Dorcas, was dead. She was alone.

She _knew_ she couldn't trust Sirius Black.

He was a traitor. A stuck-up pureblood like the rest. Obsessed with blood purity. He killed all of his friends.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub. Her brother. Her innocent brother. He was dead.

Dead.

Dumbledore said she was too unstable to look after her nephew. She was not unstable! She was perfectly fine!

Of course, Dumbledore knows best. He's so smart. Letting a Death Eater teach in a school. A Death Eater who, if the rumors are correct, verbally abuses his students. Ha! Dumbledore's the most intelligent wizard in the world!

She felt herself slip away as the knife pressed deeper into her wrist. She dragged it along the vein slowly, watching as the skin broke apart and blood poured out. _I will be with you soon, my brother. I will be with you soon._

* * *

 **Didn't mean to end this way, oops…**

 **~Buttercat**


	11. Friendless

A/N:

Rose hasn't read the Cursed Child, so no spoilers!

Rose (Red Roses1000) wrote the first part and Sabine (karanathefirebender) wrote the second part. I, Slytherin Buttercat, am writing the last part.

Albus Potter leaving the next-gen marauders, as seen by Scorpius Malfoy.

Flying #5: Your task is to write about somebody abandoning a group of people in order to follow their own personal goals.

Sorry about formatting, I'm on mobile.

Words: 1443

.-.

Friendless

.-.

The sunlight poured through the window, seeping through his closed eyes. Reluctantly, Scorpius opened his eyes, and squinted against the sudden onslaught of light. He sat up, wiping drool from the side of his mouth. Yawning — which he would deny to everyone, as Malfoy's do not yawn — he turned sleepily to look at the bed where his friend, Albus, should have been. He wasn't there, his bed made already. Scorpius wasn't that worried, Albus did this all the time, but it still stung like a bothersome wasp.

He lay back down, glancing at his other friend, Arctucus, who was spread across his bed in a manner that Scorpius would never dream of doing. His thick, curly sand-brown hair framed his face in a way that made his features more pronounced. He watched as Arctucus slowly blinked open his icy blue eyes, and turned to stare up at the ceiling. At least he still had Arctucus, if Albus did decide to that Scorpius wasn't good enough. But Albus couldn't do that. Not after all they've been through together.

Could he?

Arctucus turned to look at where Albus would be. Scorpius had to act uninterested. Like he didn't already know.

"He went without us again, didn't he?" Scorpius said, sitting up.

Arctucus shrugged.

Maybe he was waiting in the Common Room? Most other people waited for their friends there. Albus wouldn't be out of place at all.

The two friends quickly got dressed, both having realised the same thing. Scorpius hoped that Albus had waited, but he knew that he wouldn't have. Albus wasn't one for waiting around, but usually...

'Stop thinking like that, Scorpius! Albus is fine. He's not going to leave you. You'll be friends forever.'

They made it to the Common Room. Scorpius' grey eyes scanned the room almost hopefully, and he deflated a little when he noticed Albus wasn't there.

"Looks like everyone is waiting for their friends, but him."

Arctucus sounded bitter, like how Scorpius felt. Still, he put on a mask and said, "you know how he is. This isn't the first time he's done that." He tried to sound positive, but he was sure he failed. He changed the topic, like only a Malfoy could. "Now, come on. Let's get some breakfast. I feel like I'm starving."

If Arctucus noticed anything different about Scorpius' tone, he didn't comment on it. They made their way through the school, glares directed their way. People disliked the trio. Between being the only Slytherin Potter, the young, only Slytherin Black brother and the son of Draco Malfoy (although that wasn't all that they called him), they were hated more than any other Slytherin trio. They thought Scorpius had cast some Dark Magic on the other two — after all, only a child of Malfoy could do that. If he was honest, he believed that Arctucus was the most likely to study Dark Magic, probably to prove his brothers wrong. Scorpius didn't mind the hate as much anymore. It had bothered him the first year, but now he was practically immune to it. The only thing he thought could affect him was the new Marauders breaking up, but that could never happen.

Albus hadn't remembered them and stopped in the middle of a corridor (like he had done before, but that was in their first year). Scorpius didn't mind. At least, that was what he told himself. Malfoy's didn't care. The whole world said that, so he had to live up to their expectations.

"Have you done the Care of Magical Creatures assignment?" Scorpius asked, finding a topic to break the silence.

When Arctucus didn't reply, Scorpius glanced at him. He was deep in his own world.

"Arctucus." No answer. "Arctucus, hey Arctucus," finally a look was sent his way, "were you even listening to a word I just said." He was annoyed. Between Albus leaving without them, and Arctucus not listening to him, his temper was fraying. "I asked if you did the Care of Magical Creatures assignment, you know, the one that was due today?"

They had made it to the Great Hall, and Scorpius immediately scanned the Slytherin table. He spotted Albus, who looked a bit dazed. They made their way over to the table, and Scorpius sat down. "Hey, you didn't wait for us."

Scorpius knew Arctucus meant for it to be a joke, but Albus' smile was fake, like he didn't find it funny. Usually, his smile would be bright.

What had happened to the Albus he knew?

Maybe he was just tired.

.-.

Albus and Scorpius sat in the library during their free time, days after the incident. Scorpius needed help with his History of Magic assignment, and Albus was the brains of the group.

He scribbled down words which he barely understood, before placing his quill down. "I'm done, Albus." He thought he was, anyway. He had deliberately written his letters large so the two feet of parchment would be used up quicker. He hoped the professor didn't mind... "What do you want to do? Do you want to go hang outside and practice some charms? That's what Arctucus wanted to do earlier."

Albus' face flashed with something unrecognisable. Scorpius didn't like it.

"I'm fine. You go ahead."

Scorpius fought the urge to flinch. Was he trying to shake him off? What about their friendship?

"But we always do everything together!"

He was desperate now. He didn't want to lose his friend. They were too close. He couldn't lose him.

Albus couldn't leave them. Not again.

"I don't feel like it, okay?"

It wasn't okay. When would it ever be okay?

Arctucus... He needed to see his other friend.

"Fine. Be that way."

He only realised the loud way that he stormed out of the library wasn't very Malfoy-like after he did it.

He met with Arctucus outside, who looked rather lost. Scorpius instantly felt better seeing his friend. Whatever happened, he would still have Arctucus.

He hoped.

.-.

Nights were different. Scorpius whispered about anything to Arctucus, whilst Albus ignored them both. It hurt him.

Nowadays, Albus hung around with the fourth member of their dorm: Charles Rowle. That wouldn't hurt as much, if Albus even acknowledged his existence.

His heart ached. He missed his friend.

Scorpius was heading towards the toilet when he was stopped by someone. They put their hands on his shoulders and directed him to an abandoned classroom.

"What have you done to my brother?"

Scorpius blinked his grey eyes at the older boy. "I haven't done anything. Why?"

"Because these days he is all mopey, and I'm want to know why."

Scorpius shook the dark hand from off of his shoulder. "I don't know, Potter. He doesn't want to talk to us anymore. It's not our fault."

"If I know my brother, he would never, and I mean never, leave his friends. Give him another chance. It'll make him happy."

Scorpius turned away. "I don't know about that. Every time he sees me, his face twists in disgust."

"Because he's just realised that our dad doesn't like you that much." Scorpius winced, but James carried on, oblivious to the younger boy's emotions. "He loves his family. He doesn't want to hurt them."

"So he hurts me instead?" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I have to go, Potter."

"Think about what I've said, Malfoy."

.-.

The next day, he pressed Arctucus harder about talking to Albus. He had been trying for a week, but the other boy was not as forgiving as he was. Surprisingly, Arctucus gave in after a gentle bribing, and they made their way over to where Albus sat on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. "I'm sorry," Scorpius spoke up first, sounding awkward but genuine.

Arctucus didn't speak up. Scorpius nudged him, which caused Arctucus to sigh. "I'm sure you have your reasons for acting different."

Albus frowned. That was a bad sign. "I do. I mean, I don't have o hang with you all the time, do I? J just want some time to myself, that's all."

'If yourself is Charles Rowle, that is. And I don't think it is,' Scorpius thought to himself bitterly.

"But we're the Marauders. We have to stick together, right? Like brothers."

"I don't think you understand. Just leave me alone."

Scorpius felt their friendship shattering underneath his fingertips. He was exhausted. Tears pricked in his eyes, so he turned away, angry wiping them away. He looked along the Gryffindor table, spotting James near the end. He shook his head at the dark-haired boy, before Scorpius and Arctucus left the hall.

He just wanted to cry. He just wanted to sleep.

Their friendship was gone.

.-.

Teamwork: (location) empty classroom, (emotion) exhausted

.-.

I'm tired. I can blame the quality on that, totally.

~Buttercat


	12. Protest-Part II

**Flying: Cleansweep: Write about someone who started something and turned it into a big thing.**

 **Teamwork: (emotion) nervous, (word) drama**

 **Word Count: 551**

 **I am writing this with Jenny (Claude Amelia Song) and Elle (KilledOrWorseExpelled). Jenny is writing the first part, I am writing the second, and Elle is writing the third. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Protest Part II**

* * *

The effects began almost immediately.

Teddy could be seen scribbling away, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. His face screwed up in concentration as he tried to colour inside the lines, not wanting to ruin the whole piece.

Hermione prepared speeches with Remus and Tonks, each of them leaning across the table to discuss new ideas. Ron held Hermione's books open for her, whilst snacking on the treats Molly Weasley made.

Everyone had something to do. Everyone was working together to make the world fair.

Remus was a werewolf, but that wouldn't make him less of a hero. He helped to save the wizarding world, yet he was hated by the majority of it. Even worse, his son was beginning to feel the hate. Children who didn't even understand what a werewolf was were hating him due to forced ideals placed on them by their parents. It wasn't fair.

Finally, the day came for the drama. Hermione was nervous. She was speaking up on the behalf of werewolves everywhere. If she messed this up, nothing would be the same.

They stood at the entrance of Diagon Alley, blocking the way into the Leaky Cauldron. All fifteen of them were carrying posters, small Teddy being carried on his mother's shoulders. "Why do you hate werewolves so much, sir?" Hermione asked a person who was walking past.

"They're just scary, aren't they? Dangerous, ravenous beasts." The man looked slightly confused at the question.

Remus winced, the uncertain words striking at his heart. Tonks locked her hand in his, keeping one hand on Teddy.

"Have you ever considered the person's feelings, though?"

"Person? What person?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, "you do know that a werewolf is only a wolf when it's a Full Moon, right?"

A crowd was gathering now. Some of them looked thoughtful; others looked annoyed.

"Of course I did, ma'am," his face was contorted with barely concealed fury. "With all due respect, what have these questions got to do with anything?"

"My friend can't get a job because werewolves are viewed in a poor light. His young son was bullied because of who his father is. However, he is still a human. He has human thoughts, human feelings and human actions. He is more burdened by his lycanthropy than you are."

"Who is this werewolf?" Someone called from out of the crowd.

"Remus Lupin," Harry spoke up. "The war hero."

"They say he destroyed many Death Eaters," someone whispered.

"It's true," Tonks said. Teddy nodded furiously from above her, waving his poster in the air. "However, you lot still hate him. How would you feel if you were in his shoes?"

Her hand was squeezed, and she grinned. She said it right. She didn't let her husband down.

"Not many werewolves are dangerous, especially outside of the Full Moon. Since the introduction of potions like Wolfsbane, they aren't dangerous during the Full Moon either. Only certain werewolves are crazy like Fenir."

Hermione's statement caused a few murmurs. "What do you want from us?" Someone called out.

"I want you to treat werewolves with respect, for a start. I want them to get the same rights as us. I want them to be able to get a job. But most importantly, I want werewolves to be safe."


	13. LavenderHermione

Golden Snitch — Speed Drabble — Lavender/Hermione

Bingo: (word) monster

I love a good gay relationship

There are prolly awkward tense changes I don't care. Lol.

It's awful I know shh..

Word Count: 209

She was kissing him. She could be kissing anyone else, like Harry or Seamus or even Ginny, but she just had to be kissing Ron! The git was insufferable. Also, he seemed to think he owns her, yet he most definitely does not.

Anger bubbled in her chest like a monster threatening to get out. She breathed in, looking away from the blonde who was snogging her best friend in the corner. She could do this.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Fay asked, concern in her voice.

She could feel herself cracking as the question was asked. She nodded before turning on her heel and fleeing.

Lavender was supposed to be hers. She had admitted that she liked her, but now... now Hermione was nothing but a one-night-stand. She hated it.

She threw herself in the nearest classroom, trying to contain the sobs. Lavender had kissed her like no one else had, but now the taste of her cherry lipgloss has left a bitter taste in her mouth. Lavender had swirled into her life and sucked all of the happiness out.

'Books and cleverness, that's all I'll ever be,' Hermione thought. 'Never good enough to date. Never good enough for Lavender. Never good enough for anyone.'


	14. Madness

**Myths and Legends #8 Task 4: Write about someone who is frequently jealous of young blossoming romances and seeks to destroy their happiness.**

 **[Inspiration Challenge] "Anything From The Trolley?": Tooth-Splintering Strongmints: "She was afraid to want things for herself. She didn't think she deserved them."**

 **Halloween Bingo: (dialogue) "Why are you doing this?"/ "Doing what? Messing up your day?"**

 **Warning for swearing. Also death and torture. Also a warning for poor quality writing. Ah.**

 **Word Count: 611**

* * *

 **Madness**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was afraid to want things for herself. When she was younger, her father had beaten her every time she had asked for something, until she also believed that she didn't deserve luxuries. To her, anything she didn't have was a luxury. Love, happiness, and Voldemort were all luxuries, and she was jealous of anyone who had any of them, although she tried to hide it. In the end, she decided that she might as well take away everyone else's luxuries. If she couldn't have it, nobody could.

* * *

Bellatrix straightened her robes as she walked down Diagon Alley. Everywhere she looked, another couple were holding hand. Or worse, they were _kissing._ It made Bellatrix feel sick.

She turned into an alley way and was faced with something that she never particularly wanted to see. Her wand was out in a flash, the woman being forced to the floor. The woman screamed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The other hissed, quickly covering himself.

Bellatrix smiled, sending a slicing charm his way. ' _Start small,'_ she told herself. ' _We wouldn't want to hurt them all at once, now, would we?_ '

"Why are you doing this?" The woman crawled over to her husband, pressing her hand on the wound.

"Doing what? Messing up your day?" Bellatrix's eyes sparkled. "Because I found you two performing sexual acts in a public place, and this is your punishment."

"I'm—I'm too young to die," the woman said, her eyes wild. "Please, don't kill me."

"Now, now, you're not allowed to start begging until I've started to attack you." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever learnt anything?"

"You're insane. Completely and utterly insane." The man tried to sound brave but his voice cracked.

Bellatrix twirled her wand in her hand. "What shall I do with you?"

"Let us go free?" The woman said; a Gryffindor at their finest. It angered her deeply.

" _Crucio!_ " Bellatrix snapped.

Something about the woman writhing around on the floor satisfied Bellatrix. It calmed her anger, but made her long for more. She wanted to see them suffer, for they had annoyed her with their petty activities.

Bellatrix lifted the curse, leaving the woman panting on the floor. The man whimpered as she turned to him. "Not so brave now, are we?" She sneered at him, her face showing her disgust.

"Please…"

Bellatrix smiled, satisfied, as she caused him to howl in pain. A new cut on his shoulder deepened the stain in his white robes, and he clutched his hand to his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers. "Bitch," he hissed.

" _Avada kedavra_!"

She slightly regretted killing him when he slumped to the floor as it meant she couldn't play with him any more. Whilst her attention was diverted, the woman had attempted to escape, dragging herself across the floor. "Now, now," Bellatrix said, shaking her head, "we don't play like that."

The woman stopped, looking up at Bellatrix with a fire in her eyes. "Kill me now, then," the woman said, defeated.

"What's the fun in that?"

The woman slumped to the floor, her chest rising and falling heavily. Bellatrix flicked her wand at her, and she rose into the air before crashing into the nearest building. She let out a scream, causing Bellatrix to grin happily.

A burning sensation hit her left arm, much to her delight. "Say goodbye now, dear. I have to go somewhere, but I do not want to leave you alive."

The barely alive woman just sobbed, and Bellatrix threw a Slicing Charm her way, leaving her to bleed to death. "I'm coming, my Lord," she whispered, before turning on the spot and disappearing.

* * *

 **I was thinking about writing about the Hermione torture scene but I decided to give us some new content instead. Don't explore my mind. I don't know what I'm doing. This is awful. I had to write something. I'm sorry.**

 **~Butter :D**


	15. Diagon Alley

**For Sophy. Sorry if this isn't what you wanted.**

 **Halloween bingo: (word) revolting**

 **Word count: 403**

* * *

Daniel looked up at him, a fearful look in his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with me being magical, dad?" he asked.

Dudley glanced at his son, a soft smile on his face. "Of course I am. I'm not the man I used to be."

"What man was that?"

Dudley winced. Of course he hadn't told his only child about what he was like when he a teenager. "Let's just say that I wasn't a nice person." He looked around. "Where's Harry?"

They needed the wizard to help them get to this Diagon Alley. Apparently, it was the Magical shopping centre, or something. "He's here," Daniel said suddenly, tugging on his father's hand.

Dudley looked up to see his cousin. "It's nice to see you," he said, awkwardly sticking out his hand for Harry to shake.

"It's fine. Follow me."

Harry led them into a pub that Dudley hadn't noticed before then. The inside of the pub was dark, and Dudley could smell a revolting smell coming from a drunk wizard slumped on the table nearest to him. "Don't worry about him," Harry said, beckoning the disgusted Muggle to follow him out of another door.

They were met with a brick wall. Harry pulled out his wand, and Dudley was reminded of the time he saved his life. Tapping the bricks in a certain pattern, Harry turned to grin at them as the walls split apart. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Daniel gasped, grabbing his father's hand. Harry led them through the alley, greeting people on the way. "This is my treat, so I'll get Daniel's things," Harry said. "Take it as a present for missing all of his birthday's."

* * *

They got everything, from a cauldron to some robes, a wizard hat to a wand. They entered a pet shop last, and as they walked through the door Dudley was hit with a fresh aroma. "I remember my first pet…" Harry trailed off.

Dudley remembered it too. The owl was annoying but he knew it was loyal to Harry. "I can have any animal?" Daniel asked, his eyes straying to a cat in the corner.

"Yes."

"As long as you look after it," Dudley added.

"Can I have this one?" He picked up the black cat, who purred in his arms.

Dudley couldn't help but think of the superstition that black cats were unlucky. What did that mean for his son?

"Of course."

* * *

 **Now I'm thinking that I could have done a cute animal bonding fic instead with Daniel and the cat but oh well. I tried. Sorry Sophy.**

 **~Butter**


	16. Secrecy

For Jenny!

Snamione, secret love

"Why won't you just tell me who you're with?" Ginny begged as she and Hermione walked down the corridor.

"How do you even know that I'm with someone? That letter you saw have been from my mother."

"I'm pretty sure your mother would not say something like 'I am go—"

Hermione threw her hand over her friend's mouth before she could continue with what she was going to say. "You saw _that_?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione dropped her hand. "Well, it wasn't hard to read. Just be glad Lavender didn't see or she will be telling the whole school."

She groaned, putting her head in her hands in embarrassment. "But seriously, are you going to tell me who it is?"

She threw open the door to the Great Hall, allowing Hermione to breathe in the fresh scent of cooked food. The time she spent inhaling the smells around her allowed her to think up a reasonable response. "You can know when you tell me why you've been spending more time with Draco recently."

Ginny's gasp was music to her ears as she made her way over to Harry. "Why does Ginny look like she's seen a ghost?"

It took Hermione a moment to remember Harry was raised in the Muggle world like her, and therefore would know a saying like that (and he wasn't just being humorous). "I'm not sure," Hermione said, shrugging. "Why don't you ask her?"

She reached up onto the tip of her toes to place a light kiss on the tip of his nose. He smiled down at her, a warm look on his face.

"You need to stop sending me letters," Hermione stated.

"Do I? Really?"

"Ginny read one the other day, and she suspects something."

He crossed his arms. "So?"

"If she finds out I'm with you…"

He narrowed his eyes, a displeased scowl curling on his lips. Hermione winced. "Well…" she begun, trying to explain her point. "You're not exactly… well… the most liked of people, are you?"

"Ever the one to state things lightly."

Hermione was half expecting him to call her a know-it-all again. He was the type of person to insult the people he loved.

"At least it's not a textbook definition," she said, smiling as he rose her eyebrows.

"Insufferable," he sighed, affectionately ruffling her hair.

"I should get going now, sir. I will see you tomorrow in Defence."

"Have a good day, Hermione. Don't get into trouble."

"I won't. Remember, no more letters." She stopped at the door. "This love is supposed to be secret, after all."

A/N

For the first thing that I've written in over a month, it's only slightly below my quality. Oh well. I tried, and that's what counts.

I can't write sevmione to save my life but Jenny loves it and I love it and I'm a failure.

Working my way up.

-Butter


	17. Amnesia

Potions: Option 1: Write about a person who wants to know the "why" behind everything.

A/N: So, amnesia. Not sure if I've written it right. Sigh. Also, not naming her in the fic because it's supposed to symbolise how she has forgotten herself if that helps. She thinks she is still at Hogwarts because she has forgotten those years. Not sure if this satisfies the task. Oh well…

maybe she has forgotten her personality as well lolol let's get 0/6 for characterisation

* * *

Blinking open her eyes, she looked around, not recognising where she was. There was a person beside her, a warm smile on her face. "Good morning, Mrs Potter. It's nice to see you awake."

She blinked again, trying to take in her surroundings. "Where am I? Why am I here?" She attempted to keep the panicked tone out of her voice, but inevitably failed.

"You are St. Mungos. You suffered a terrible accident after a Quidditch game."

"Why?" It was the only word she could pull out of the jumble in her head.

"One of the Bludger's hit you in the back of the head, Mrs Potter."

"Why are you calling me that?" she asked, her mind swirling. "Why was I in a Quidditch game? Why am I not in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing if I was injured? Am I seriously injured? Is that why I'm here, because Madam Pomfrey couldn't help me? Am I going to die?"

The nurse began writing something down on a clipboard. "Why are you writing? What must be so important to write down?"

"There appears to be an issue that needs to be looked at. I will have to ask a doctor for a potion to help with memory loss."

"Why would I need a potion for memory loss?"

"I'll be back soon, Mrs Potter. You just try to get some more sleep, now."

* * *

When she woke up again she was surrounded by almost-familiar faces. She was certain that the grey-haired woman to the left of her was her mother, but there was something off about her face. There was a sadness in her eyes that was not there before, and she had clearly aged, even though it can't have been that long since she last saw her.

"Why have you got grey hair?"

The sound of her voice startled her family, and a wisp of a smile shone on her mother's lips. "I am old, you know."

"Why are you old? You shouldn't be old. Have you taken an Aging Potion? Have Fred and George pranked you again?"

A hint of worry crossed all three of the faces that surrounded her. "They told us it was bad, but I didn't think it was this bad," her father said.

"What do you mean? Why would something be bad?"

She was pretty sure she was fine. She just got into a Quidditch accident at school, or something. That was what the nurse had said, right?

"You have forgotten some of your life, Gin," an older version of her youngest brother said.

"What do you mean I've forgotten some of my life? Why would I have forgotten some of my life?"

"It was a hard blow to the head," her youngest brother supplied.

She slid down lower in her bed. "They are looking for a solution, but there are currently no potions for memory loss in the hospital so they have to make one from scratch."

"Why isn't there anything? How long will it take? Is it expensive?"

"It all run out that time Death Eaters hit a group of Aurors with a curse that made them lose their memories," her father said. "It will take eight days for the potion to be completed if nothing goes wrong. Your husband is paying for everything so you won't need to worry."

"My husband? Why have I got a husband? I'm too young for a husband." She paused for a moment before asking, "Who is he?"

Her mother hesitated, causing her to panic. "Oh no, it's not a Slytherin, is it? Why would I marry a Slytherin?"

"It's not a Slytherin, Gin," her youngest brother said, a slightly offended look on his face. "It's Harry Potter."

She blushed despite her best wishes. She still remembered her crush on Harry Potter, it seemed. "Why would Harry Potter marry me?"

"Because he loves you, Gin."

* * *

She turned her head at the sound of the door opening. A handsome man poked his head through the door, messy black hair framing his dark skin. "Ginny?" he questioned, doubtful.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

The man winced, a pained look on his face. "I'm Harry. I'm here to see you."

"Y—you're Harry Potter!"

"I know."

"Why is Harry Potter here? Why is Harry Potter talking to me?"

"I'm here to see you. I have someone else with me. Do you want to see them?"

"Why would you bring someone else?"

He didn't reply, instead nodding to someone outside. A curly-haired woman opened the door, a young boy in her arms. Harry Potter took the baby from her arms, turning to face her again. "This is our son, James Sirius Potter."

"Why would we have a son? How old am I?"

"You're not that old, Ginny." He looked to the dark-skinned woman, who mouthed a number to him. "You're only twenty-five."

"I'm twenty-five?" She was old! "Why is she here, anyway? Who is she?"

He decided not to comment on her first point. The woman replied to her other questions. "I'm Hermione. I am your best friend."

"Why don't I remember either of you?" Sudden fear and sadness hit her. "Why aren't you in my mind? If you were so important to me, why are you nothing but a famous name?"

Harry Potter sighed sadly, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed. Hesitantly, he grabbed a hand, still holding their son close to him. "We are going to figure this out. The potion will be ready tomorrow. We'll see if it'll work then."

"Why so soon? I thought it took eight days?"

"It has been eight days since you saw your parents, Ginny."

"It has? Where have I been all this time?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, her hands trembling. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we will try something new," Harry Potter said. "We're not going to give up so easy."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you back, Ginny, and I want you to remember me."

She smiled, although she wasn't sure why. "Where's this potion, then?"

Hermione handed it to her, her own hands shaking. "Good luck."

"Why would I need luck?"

She took the potion, tempted to sniff it but knowing that would be dangerous. She gulped it down, pulling a face at the awful taste. "You have to fall asleep for it to work," Hermione said.

"Why?"

Hermione looked like she was going to give a full textbook definition, but Harry stopped her when he said, "it activates the potion."

"Okay." She nodded at him. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

This time when she woke up, she had a nagging fear at the back of her mind. "Where is my son?" she asked. "And why does my head hurt so bad?"

* * *

A/N: and scene! This was unbelievably bad. Whoops.


	18. rumours are what dreams are made of

**For Jenny ;D**

* * *

 **rumours are what dreams are made of**

* * *

"I heard a rumour," Neville whispered to Ginny, his voice frightful.

"What kind of rumour?" she replied, her own voice low as they walked up to Gryffindor tower, her eyes looking around every corner to make sure there were no figures hiding, waiting to pounce.

"It's one that involves you."

Ginny looked up, curiosity racing through her mind. "What was it?"

Neville suddenly looked very nervous, which led Ginny to believe he didn't want to tell her this rumour in the first place. Maybe Luna forced him to tell her, she could always get him to do what she wanted, and she was smart enough to not tell Ginny a rumour in case it upset her.

(For Luna knew her well enough to be afraid of her reaction.)

"Blood traitor," Neville mumbled the password to the Fat Lady, who huffed in annoyance (for she hated the new password as much as everyone else) before opening the door.

They stepped in together, making their way over to a quiet corner—although, these days every corner was quiet, as everyone feared that the Carrows' would hear them. "The rumour, Neville?"

"Oh. Well, um—someone said that you and Snape had a thing going on, and we—I—wanted to know if it was true."

Ginny's heart stopped for a moment, but she quickly shook off her shock. "Me and Snape? Really? You believed _that_?"

"I didn't think it was true, but Luna said—"

Ginny laughed nervously, interrupting his sentence. "You know Luna is crazy. How could you believe her?"

"Well, what she said made sense."

At that, Ginny's heart fluttered. This was bad. " _What_?"

"She mentioned the time when we stole the sword…"

Ginny paled. She could remember that time clearly as well...

(For why wouldn't she remember it, when it was the beginning of her destruction.)

* * *

 _They followed Snape up the stairs, each of them concealed behind a Disillusionment Charm. Ginny was sure he knew they were there, but he made no sign of hearing them as they reached his office. Snape went into the bathroom to the left of the main part of his office. Luna placed a ward around the room that made sure no one outside could hear them, and Ginny and Neville circled the room, trying to spot the sword in small spaces. "Guys," Luna said, her voice dreamy._

" _Not now, Luna, we're busy," Neville replied, standing on his tiptoes to see on top of a bookshelf._

" _The sword is over there," Luna pointed out._

 _Ginny followed where her hand was pointing, and grinned bashfully when she saw the sword on full display. "I didn't think it would be on display," Neville said._

 _He walked over to the sword, his hands reaching up to get it. Ginny looked around, and as Neville grabbed onto the edge of the sword the door to the side opened, revealing the Headmaster. She held her breath, remembering the Disillusionment Charm had faded._

 _They were going to die._

 _(But she knew that, anyway. She just didn't think it would be so soon.)_

" _What do you think you are doing?"_

 _His voice contained a cold anger, the sort of tone it contained when he discovered Ginny in his office a few months ago._

 _(She had been looking for a Dreamless Sleep potion, for the torture had become too much and was eating away at her nightmares. After explaining, he gave her some, and a quick bond formed between the two.)_

 _Neville pulled the sword down, but before he could even begin to run he was stopped by Snape. "Put… that… down…" Snape dragged out every word, hatred and disgust laced into each of them._

 _Neville cracked, dropping the sword to a clutter on the floor. Snape's eyes flickered over Luna, and they stopped when they noticed Ginny. She stared at him, her head held high, and he looked away._

" _What were you trying to achieve?"_

" _Harry needs the sword. You don't." Ginny's voice was steady but her heart wasn't._

" _Why would I care what Potter wants?" he spat, and in that moment Ginny realised her words hurt him more than she could ever understand._

 _Luna just smiled dreamily, as Ginny replied with, "He is the only thing that can save this world!"_

 _Neville gasped at her bluntness. Snape looked away from her, anger raging through his body. "Get out!" he spat._

 _Luna turned around first, leaving the room. Neville followed her. Ginny turned to Snape, nervously twirling her hands. "I'm—"_

" _Go away, Miss Weasley."_

 _Ginny sighed, before following her friends down the stairs._

 _(Little did she know then that that was the beginning of the end.)_

* * *

"How does that prove anything?" Ginny asked.

"He looked hurt whenever you mentioned Harry," Neville whispered.

"So?"

He shrugged. "It just seemed like what she was saying was right."

Ginny looked away. "Well, it's not, so forget about it."

(She was lying to him so she did not hurt him. He hated Snape, so it would be like a betrayal to him.)

(That's what she told herself, anyway.)

(Snape didn't even look at her anymore, despite all of her apologies.)

(She hadn't even done anything wrong.)

(She missed him more that she would ever admit, but she had to move on from him. She had to look ahead, and forget what they once were.)

(No matter how hard it was.)

* * *

 **More angsty than I was expecting. Sigh. And so many brackets lol**

 **I hope you enjoy it anyway, Jenny. It's less Sev/Gin and more, idk, pain**

 **~butter**


	19. memories like this are hard to come by

Astronomy #3: Choose a character who is named after a star or constellation. Write a story centered around that character, drawing parallels between characteristics of the star/constellation and characteristics of the character.

Character: Sirius Black

Parallels drawn: Called Dog Star, Sirius Black is a dog animagus. Has a much hotter surface area than the sun; Sirius is referred to as looking hotter than the sun.

A/N:

mm idk. I just went with the flow, I know this isn't good. I don't think I've done the prompt right either.

Warnings (just in case): mentions of sexual themes, slight poor language. complete and utter randomness.

...

 **memories like this are hard to come by**

...

Sirius looked at his dorm mates from his position on James' bed. Remus sighed, recognising the look on Sirius' face as the one that was always there before they all got into trouble. "I'm bored!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in an exaggerated gesture.

"That's nice," Peter said, not looking up from his Charms homework.

"We should do something," Sirius whined, rolling over in the bed.

James groaned from where he sat next to Peter. "First you take my bed, and now you're suggesting that we actually do something. Are you planning on ruining my life?"

"Yes," Sirius said, completely serious.

"Well, do it quietly," Remus grumbled. "Some of us would like a peaceful life."

Sirius snorted. "As if you're going to have a peaceful life."

James buried his head in his hands, probably feeling offended on Remus' behalf, although the teen himself didn't understand why as Sirius hadn't said anything that offensive. Remus threw his slipper in Sirius' direction, wincing when he heard Peter squeak.

"Stop bullying Wormtail, Moony," Sirius scolded.

"If you stopped being such a prick, then maybe I wouldn't accidentally hurt Wormtail."

"Or if we went to a broom closet and left these two to do their homework, then we wouldn't have to worry."

Remus felt his cheeks heating up. "As if I would go to a broom closet with you, Padfoot."

"Why? We can practise doggy—"

Remus leant forward and covered Peter's ears as he interrupted what Sirius was going to say. "There are kids around, Padfoot." He ignored Peter's squawk and James' loud laugh. "Besides, just because your animagus is a dog doesn't mean you have to do it that way."

"Someone is coming out of his shell," Remus heard James whisper to Peter. "He's matching Padfoot now!"

"It was only a matter of time," Peter murmured back.

Remus turned away, picking up his Defence book and opening it to a random page in an attempt to block out his three annoying friends. "I'm bored again now," Sirius moaned.

Peter closed his Charms book and rolled up the parchment. "Maybe you should do your homework?" he suggested, pulling out more parchment and his Potions book.

Sirius yawned. "That sounds boring, Wormtail."

James looked at Sirius, a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe you should transform into your dog form. It would certainly be better than you right now."

A second later there was a dog in their dorm, wagging his tail excitedly. He jumped off of his bed and on to Remus, licking his face. Remus pushed the dog away from himself, wiping the slobber off his face.

"I think you should take him on a walk," Peter said.

"No way. I am not doing that."

"Why not?" James said, pointing at a piece in the Potions textbook that he wanted Peter to copy. "I would if I wasn't helping Wormtail with his homework."

"I'll help him!"

"Nah, we've already got into a flow," James said.

"Besides, I only understand thins when James says them," Peter added.

"Then he won't go for a walk! It's not like we have a lead or a collar, so I can't walk him."

Remus felt almost too smug saying it. It was immensely disappointing when James waved his wand and turned random objects into the things he just said. "Why are you so adamant against this?" Peter asked, as the dog nudged Remus' leg.

Remus decided it would be easier to put the collar on Sirius instead of answering. "If I get in trouble, I'm saying your names," he warned as he clipped on the lead.

James shrugged. "Have fun," Peter said.

Sirius-the-dog jumped off the bed and dragged Remus out of the room. As soon as they entered the Common Room, he worried that they would be caught, but nobody noticed the giant dog bouncing around. He heard snippets of conversations as he passed, each of them catching his attention.

"—I'm telling you, werewolves are just like us—"

—Sirius Black is definitely the hottest in Gryffindor."

"I agree; in fact, I believe he is hotter than the sun—"

"—did you hear about that scandal with Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes?—"

However, before he could eavesdrop too much Sirius had pulled him out of the Common Room. It was a quick trip through the castle, and Remus was just relieved that none of the teachers had spotted them.

Outside the castle was a glorious place, and Sirius seemed to think that as well as he barked loudly. A huddle of Hufflepuffs glanced over at them, and at least some of the faces melted as they spotted Sirius. Remus walked so that none of them could go to stroke him.

"This is going to be a quick walk, Padfoot."

The dog just barked in response. Remus rolled his eyes, wondering why he was doing this. Sirius tugged on his lead, and Remus walked faster to please the dog.

Despite all of his moaning, Remus realised he would rather be doing this than sitting in the dorm. The thought didn't please him, but it allowed for a warm smile to pass onto his lips.

Memories like this were hard to come by, after all.

...

Couldn't resist the Remus, I'm afraid. This is so random and probably borders on crack!fic.

~Butter


End file.
